


You’re the Future

by moist_pepperoni



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I got the real inspiration for this by listening to Lana del Rey, I made myself sad, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears, i wanted to write something to cheer myself up but this is what I came up with oof, t for language and references to violence, they love each other so much yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_pepperoni/pseuds/moist_pepperoni
Summary: Eiji and Ash dance for the first time.





	You’re the Future

“Dance with me.”

The words rang through his skull for what seemed like hours after he spoke them. Ash looked up from the book he was reading: something-or-another by Oscar Wilde. His glasses sat perched on the tip of his nose, and his hair was brushed back. 

“Do you even know how to dance?”

“Of course!” Eiji defensively replied. “My mother taught me!”

Ash let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Alright, old man. Show me what you got.”

Eiji scrunched up his nose in offense. _I’ll show him an old man._

Eiji held out his hand. Ash looked at him, almost skeptical, but slowly accepted. Eiji tugged him to his feet.

Ash stumbled forward a bit, but was quickly sturdied by his partner, who put a hand on his shoulder.

“You ready?” Ash nodded. “Alright. Um-“

The air quickly turned thick with awkwardness. 

“Do you want to- I don’t know. Maybe- Put your hand on my waist?” Ash nodded once more.

“Sure.” 

Eiji moved the hand on Ash’s shoulder just a touch higher, and held out his other hand for Ash to grab.

“Who’s gonna lead?” Ash asked softly, as to not disturb the odd peace they were sharing just being in each other’s presence.

“I will, since I offered.” Ash nodded for the third time in a row. It seemed to be a habit of his.

“Um-ok, so, um. Yeah. Let’s start.” 

Eiji tapped off the beats with his foot, and they slowly started to sway back-and-forth.

Their hips swung gently to a tune Eiji hummed under his breath, and they stepped in time to the ups-and-downs of the melody.

Eiji slowly but surely became more confident in his abilities. He grasped Ash tighter, and hummed louder. Ash rested his head on Eiji’s shoulder.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

It was the quietest Ash had ever spoken. At least, as far as Eiji knew.

“Of course. You can always talk to me.”

“It’s selfish.”

“You’re allowed to be selfish every once in a while.”

Ash buried his head farther into the crook of Eiji’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to ever go.”

Eiji felt a pang shoot right through his heart. Though, he couldn’t tell if it was of sadness or pride. Possibly both. 

“Would you consider _me_ selfish if I wanted the same thing?”

Eiji felt wet warmth seep into his shirt.

He released his grasp on Ash’s hand, and went to card his fingers through Ash’s hair.

“Why are you crying?”

Ash sniffled.

_“I don’t know”_

“Are you sure you don’t know?”

Ash didn’t respond.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I can’t make you feel better if you don’t give me anything to work with.”

Ash started upright.

“That’s just the thing. You always make me feel better. I’ve done so much shit, Eiji. I’m no good. No good at all. I hurt people. I ruin families, friendships. Everything I touch dies. Even though I know all this, I still don’t want you to go. I’m so _fucking_ selfish, Eiji. I’m so sorry. I don’t know how you stay with me.”

Eiji was speechless. How on earth did you respond to that?

He did what his instincts told him to do. He held Ash in his arms as tight as he could. He leaned in to rest his head on Ash’s chest.

“I stay with you because I love you.”

Ash grasped the back of Eiji’s shirt with both hands, and sobbed. Eiji simply held him. They weren’t okay, but they had each other.


End file.
